Team AVNR
by nerd1659
Summary: After Deadpool kills the Marvel Universe Stephen Strange sends several souls to a new world. They bond to new hosts and set out on a new adventure.
1. New Marvels

**AN: Here's** **another** **new story cowritten by Wolfe-Arisen. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or Marvel Comics. All rights go to their respective owners.

 **New Marvels (Team AVNR Ch1)**

 _'This is it.'_ , Doctor Strange thought to himself as he lay in a pool of his own blood; the latest victim of Deadpool's killing spree. Wade had scribbled something in one of his books and dropped it. Gasping in pain Stephen Strange used some of his magic to pull the book towards him. The book made a slow and jagged path towards the Sorceror Supreme, his magic failing just like his body. The dying sorceror seen Deadpool's logo on a map of realities. "Aw no.", a voice said behind the dark haired man. He looked behind him to see a white cloaked figure. "Taskmaster.", Stephen groaned as his body was racked with pain. "Dr. Strange.", the figure said as he crouched by the magic user. "Fetch me something.", Strange coughed in pain, "My desk. Bottom drawer. The book." The masked mercenary strode over to the overturned piece of furniture and opened the lowest drawer. Various different instruments tumbled out, all with uses beyond Taskmaster's imagination.

There was a thick book bound in leather that was black as night. A golden ceremonial knige was sticking out of the spine of the tome, sporting a curved blade and a handle looking to be made of bone. Taskmaster could barely suppress the urge to shudder because of the strange sensation eminating from the book that made his skin crawl. He hastily handed the object to Stephen who demanded for the cloaked hunter to leave, fear evident in his voice. Taskmaster turned away and walked out of the builfing while Strange began chanting in harsh tones which grew louder and louder. A violent scream of pain echoed while a massive golden light eilluminated the area. Taskmaster glanced up to see four streams of light soaring through the sky. He readjusted his hood as he continued his march towards Deadpool.

Dooctor Strange felt his injuries melt away as he became a member of the astral plane. **"Only four."** , he mumbled as he realized the extent of his power, **"I can only save four."** Dispair creeped through his veins as Stephen faced an impossible choice. **"So much pain."** , the sorceror sighed sadly to himself, **"So much misery."** He relaxed his tense pose as he told himself, **"The first four who are worthy... That's all I can save."** The glowing streams dispersed as they sought out the warriors they chose to be worthy.

A tombstone stood miserably on a hill as a murky grey skyline rained freezing drops on the earthy. _'Peter Parker.'_ , the grave marker read in a flowing script, _'Hero. Friend. Loved.'_ A golden beam flowed through the ground and inside the coffin. A bright blue figure floated out of the ground. The beam of energy rocketed skywards at supersonic speeds. In a mountainous region a green and yellow clad figure lay in a smoking crater, a katana wedged into his right eye socket and another pierced through his kidney. Dried blood caked the entire area; a clearing of death. A line of power crashed down atop him and flared up before soaring back to its source. In an alleyway a red and blue pile of sludge was smeared across a concrete wall. A flamethrower lay discarded by a crispy corspe. A gold flash illuminated the area and the slime dissapeared. Another crater in the middle of the desert held several corpses, a massive hammer, pieces of red and gold metal, a tri-colored shield, and a broken bow. The beacon of light circled the area several times, enticing several cerulean lights to venture forth. When the first one made contact with the energy it left a glittering trail. The Sorceror Supreme felt the four energies flowing around him as he began his incantation. A dark purple hole appeared and the glowing energy dispersed inside. Stephen felt his power leave him as he was drawn into the book, which the portal also swallowed.

A red and blue comet crashed down in the middle of a forest and at the bottom of the crater was a puddle of sludge. Hunger filled the slime as it began to slink towards the sound of footsteps. A figure stood above the goo and it hastily lunged forwards in desperation. The person screamed loudly as they were coated by the slime. A red and blue creature was seen swinging away from the forest looking for food. A gold and green streak made its way to a small house that was falling apart. A man and woman were seen packing their belongings in several boxes. Behind them was a small baby in a blanket. The young one was sleeping lightly as the stream of energy made its way to him. The child cracked open his red eyes and seen a ghostly figure extending his right hand. The baby reached out slowly and wrapped his small hand around the figure's finger. The ghostly image began to fade away as the young boy's eyes flared gold before he closed them. The crimson eyed child began to nap once more. In a small hospital a purple clad man made entirely of gas was wandering the halls. He stood in front of the paternity ward and stared at the newborns. One drew his attention, a black haired infant who was unconscious. The figure walked over to the boy and placed his hand atop the baby's head, closing his eyes. The newborn began to whine loudly as the man stood before him. When the nurse walked inside she just seen a squawling child flailing his little arms. "Come here.", she cooed as she picked up the black haired baby, "Time to meet your new family."

-Seventeen-Years-Later-

Two figures stood before Beacon Academy, a tall teen with light brown hair and a shorter one who's pale white hair was covered up with a blue beanie that barely allowed his hair to poke out. The taller boy had on blue jeans, and a red vest that had its hood thrown up atop of a white shirt. On his arms were black armbands that covered most of his forearms, ending at his knuckles. The shorter youth had on a blue jacket and jeans, both with white stripes running down the sides. Underneath his jacket was a white shirt with blue stripes running down the sides. Slung over his shoulder was a white backpack with blue streaks. Underneath that a smg was strapped to his hip. The brown haired one sighed and shook his head. "This is a bad idea.", he emotionlessly said to his companion. "Nonsense.", the pale haired youth replied eagerly as he readjusted his gun, "Let's go already." With a wave of his arm the duo walked towards the Academy, but the shorter one froze and his bright blue eyes widened in shock. The withdrawn teen noticed his friend's gaze and followed it to a girl with long white hair who was wearing pale clothing. She was raising her voice at another girl who was clad in red and black. Another girl walked up and joined the conversation. The two boys stood there in silence before the white haired one walked forwards and joined their conversation.

The first girl had on dark boots, midnight leggings, a black skirt with a red streak, a long sleeved pitch black shirt with scarlet cuffs, and a scarlet scarf. Her face was flushed crimson and she looked thoroughly embaressed. The second girl had on white boots and leggings, a knee length skirt, a snow tinted jacket with a bright red lining, and a rapier on her waist. The third and final girl was wearing a black scarf with a matching vest over a white shirt, a dark colored sleeve on her left arm, and to complete her outfit the girl had a dark colored bow sitting atop her shadowy locks. On her back was a sheathed blade. In her hand she held a container full of red dust. "Infamous for its controversal work force and questionable business partners.", the black tinted teen said as she held up the dust. "What!", the white haired girl exclaimed angrily, "How dare you!" The red and black clad girl laughed under her breath. "What happened here?", the white haired boy asked as he interupted their conversation. The three girls looked at him confused. The white haired girl's eyes widened slightly before her angry glare returned as she snatched the dust from the dark haired girl and walked away quickly. "I'll find a way to make it up to you!", the red clad teen shouted before sighing to herself, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." The two girls turned their attention to the pale haired boy who was looking at them with a bored expression.

"It was an accident! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!", was all the blue wearing youth heard from the girl and he shook his head and sighed. "I know who you are.", the girl who had the bow in her hair said to him. "You're the vigilantee." "Well thank you.", he replied sarcastically to her as he bowed to them, "You can just call me Wolfe." A playful grin crossed his face as he exclaimed proudly, "Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" He frowned to himself as he said to them, "It doesn't seem fair for you two to know my name but for me to not know yours." "My name is Ruby.", the red and black toned teen said excitedly to him as she gave him a large smile, "Ruby Rose." She looked beside her and noticed that the black haired girl was walking away from them. Ruby frowned to herself as she asked the pale headed youth, "Do you know where we're supposed to go?" She glared at the ground before looking up and noticing Wolfe's companion. The red hooded teen looked at her and cast his gaze towards Wolfe who rubbed his temple in annoyance. "Sorry about that.", he said to the curious teen, "He doesn't really talk." A mischevious smirk crossed his face as he told Ruby, "But he would be happy to show you where to go." The tall figure scowled under his hood as he leaned forwards and whispered to his companion, "I don't think this is..." "Silence!", Wolfe declared loudly to his cohort as he shoved his hand in the taller one's face, "You need to work on your people person skills." The hooded youth shook his head at his friend's antics as he relented and motioned for Ruby to follow him. She grinned to herself as the duo began to make their way toward Beacon Academy.

Wolfe laughed at the situation he had just put his pal in, but he wasn't worried. _'If worst comes to worst...'_ , he told himself grimly in his mind. The white clad teen snapped himself out of his current train of thought when he saw the black haired girl was looking at him. Her posture appeared to be loose and relaxed; but she was actually wound up like a spring, ready for combat. Wolfe looked up and he could swear he saw her bow twitch several times as he made his way to her. "So how exactly am I going to get a name out of you?", he inquired politely to the girl as he stopped in front of her and gave her his best 'attention stance.' "For starters.", she told him as she gazed at him, "You can tell me why a person such as yourself is a vigilantee."

Wolfe sighed as he shook his head, he had expected this kind of question. "Why wouldn't I?", he declared to her as he threw his head back and glared at the sky, "I have the power to help people so why shouldn't I? Everyone deserves to be saved." "Everyone?", the girl cut in as she gave him a defensive glare. "Including Faunus.", Wolfe said as he stared her down. A smirk crossed his face as he turned away and said, "With great power comes great responsability." Deciding he had enough of these games, the snowy haired teen began to walk away and join his pal. "Blake.", he heard the black haired girl say and he gave her a look over his shoulder. "Blake Belladonna.", she said as she began to walk towards the entrance to the building. "Well good luck Blake.", Wolfe told her as he made his way towards the Academy as well, neither of them saying another word.

A redheaded teen wearing crumpled clothes had his eyes closed in concentration. "But I look amongst you and I see is wasted energy.", the speaker calmly said to the crowd of students; some of which erupting into chatter, "In need of purpose, direction." The rest of his speech was drowned out by the conversations that the confused students had. He sighed to himself as he turned around and a boy with neon purple hair was standing behind him. The youth had on black cargo jeans, matching dress shoes, a purple shirt underneath a midnight black vest, purple fingerless gloves, and a black fedora with purple highlights on it was being held in his right hand. On his back was slung a black quiver that was capped off at the end and had a smiley face etched into its surface. The violet haired teen looked at him and smiled at the disheveled youth. "I was wondering if...", the vibrantly colorful teen began before a fist slammed into the side of his head.

The blow made his vision blur as he fell to the floor. When his sight returned to normal there was several people surrounding him. The youth groaned as he sat up and rubbed his aching skull. _'Damn that hurt.',_ he growled to himself as he pushed himself up and spat out a glob of crimson. WIping his lips he spied two people slipping out of the room. He grinned mischeviously as he followed them. He poked his head out the door to see them running down a hall. The brightly dressed youth sprinted after them and rounded the corner to see them shutting a door behind them. This game of cat and mouse continued until the three were outside. A white haired boy clad almost entirely in blue was standing over another who had a red hooded vest on and was crouched on the ground with his head in his hands. The saphire colored teen was telling his companion something while keeping his head on a swivel. The one on the ground whimpered pitifully to himself as he shakily got on his feet. The white haired youth offered his partner a hand and ended up becoming a living crutch.

The twosome trekked back inside while the archer stealthily trailed them back to the auditorium. The purple clad boy noticed that the guy who had knocked him out was meditating as he sat on his coat. He had on a ripped up white tee, raggedy jeans, and brown shoes with parts of the soles missing. The crinkled and beaten leather coat was probably the best kept part of his wardrobe. The redhead was completely silent as he was focusing intensely. The archer shrugged to himself as he walked to the boy and sat down in front of him. The youth revealed his scarlet eyes and frowned "Hello.", the purple haired marksman said, "I think we've met before." The ragged youth gave the blindingly bright teen a silent glare before shutting his eyes.

The archer tried to talk to the quiet teen, but was met with silence. "Well I'm just gonna keep standing here being awesome.", he declared loudly as he lept to his feet and threw his hands into the air. Several people gave him funny looks, but he shook them off. The purple clad teen caught a glimpse of the white haired teen slipping out of the building alone. The violet haired teen heard a quiet voice say, "Where do you think you're going Eli?" Eli looked over his shoulder and smirked as he seen the redhead giving him a confused look. "I'm checking something out Scotch." Scotch shook his head as he replied, "Have fun." The archer pointed at the red hooded figure he seen hanging out with the gun wielding teen and told the redhead, "Follow him if he leaves." The red eyed youth rolled his eyes as he resumed his meditation. The violet toned teen cracked his neck as he decided to follow the teen.

Wolfe was running out to Beacon's front lawn. He had a tingle in his skull that refused to go away. _'Something's up.'_ , he thought to himself as he jumped forwards. A green blur slammed into the ground where he had been standing seconds ago. Glancing behind him, Wolfe seen a massive green reptile glaring at him with its right claw buried in the ground. It was covered in emerald scales with a long tail and several blade-like spines along its spinal cord. A long pink tounge poked out of its mouth that was otherwise filled with razor sharp fangs. The creature's eyes were a pale white that had no pupils. It let out a loud angry roar as it lept towards him. The gun wielder sighed to himself as he reached back and drawn his trusty weapon. He fired off a stream of bullets that his opponent dodged. He adjusted the gun's handle to where it formed a straight line with the rest of the smg. Smooth pieces of metal covered the lower half of the former gun, forming a large handle. A huge blade folded out from the top of the weapon, creating a massive longsword almost as tall as him. Letting out a battle cry he dashed towards his foe and sliced towards its throat, but was blocked by its massive claws. His skull began to tickle and he dipped downwards just as the monster's tail soared over his scalp. Wolfe cut several quick backflips and slashed at the green scaled menace. His massive sword made contact with the thing's skull with a dull thump. Wolfe sweatdropped as he realized that his reptilian opponent's scales were thick enough to stop his weapon dead in its tracks.

Another scream of anger echoed through the area as it tried to take his head off with a massive kick. "Okay there scaley.", the vigilantee jeered as he barely dodged the blow by ducking to the side. Wolfe let out a shout of pain as the creature delivered a nasty headbutt to him, causing him to flinch backwards. Shaking the stars from his vision he jumped backwards in order to create some distance between the two combatants. The sound of a gun firing was heard and the lizard hissed as the bullets pinged off of its scaled hide. Wolfe looked behind the creature to see that Blake had been the one firing at it, and she reverted her guns into a pair of swords. Dashing forwards she performed several slices aimed directly at the monsterous combatant's throat. The reptile ducked under her blow slammed a masiive fist directly into her ribcage. Blake hacked up blood as she doubled over in agony, clutching her abdomen.

The lizard looked up at the sound of footsteps... and caught the pale haired teen's feet directly to the jaw. The creature took several steps back and bared its fangs at him. The pale haired fighter delivered a barrage of punches and jumped up, slamming his heel into the creature's face. Wolfe's stomach lurched as the reptile grabbed his left leg. "Hey what are you...", the Spider-Man began to ask before his eyes widened in terror. His scaled opponent pulled back a massive fist, and slammed it straight into Wolfe. The blue clad youth screamed loudly in pain as the lizard thrown him into the ground. Wolfe was laying on the ground whimpering in pain. He looked at his foe and, in a voice several octaves higher than usual, said, "You punched me in the dick. Why?" He sobbed quietly as he asked again, "Why did you punch me in the dick?" Wolfe cried silently to himself as he slowly sat up, his Aura numbing the pain.

Once he was finally standing up he seen Blake with her blades out slashing at the creature's chest and eyes before being batted aside by its tail. "From now on you are officially christened the Lizard.", Wolfe taunted as he sunk down to all fours and cracked his neck. The Lizard wasn't amused and roared at him before barreling towards the vigilantee. The Spider-Man let out his own shout of rage as he dashed forwards pulling back his right fist. The duo collided into eachother at high speeds, Wolfe delivering a massive uppercut to his scaled foe. Unfortunately for him, the Lizard had slammed its claws directly into his shoulder, drawing blood. The youth shouted in pain as he tried to push the green creature off of him, but his opponent wasn't even flinching from his efforts. Instead it delivered a giant knee straight into his gut. Before he could even react Wolfe was slammed skullfirst into the ground. Crimson oozed out of his mouth as the blue clad youth groaned, his entire body feeling like a massive bruise. A large foot slammed down atop of his chest, making him scream at the top of his lungs. Spider-Man struggled to push the Lizard's foot off, but instead it performed another viscous stamp.

The dazed youth heard gunfire and he looked up. Blake had fired a barrage of bullets into the abomination's face, but that had only pissed it off. Wolfe felt a hand wrap around his leg and suddenly he was flying. He collided heavily into something and fell to the ground. Wolfe heard the sound of something whistling through the air. "Ice to meet you.", a new voice said. The white haired youth looked up to see another person clad in black and purple was standing there holding a purple bow. An arrow had landed in front of the Lizard who stared at it for a second. The arrowhead exploded and a wave of ice covered its lower torso.

Eli let two arrows strike the creature's shoulders, which let loose a torrent of electricity. The lizard howled in pain as enough voltage to stop a person's heart flowed through its body. "Time for some assault and battery.", the purple clad youth quipped as he circled his prey. The scaled combatant roared loudly as it shattered the ice around its lower torso and rushed the marksman, who rolled to the side. A thwipping sound was heard and a red and blue streak crashed into the reptile. While the duo punched, kicked, clawed, bit, and slashed with all their might Eli took a moment to observe the newest arrival. It was humanoid in shape with a blue lower torso, a red upper body and head, massive fangs and claws, a long tounge, and white streaks on each side of its skull. The red monster roared as it sank its fangs into the green creature's shoulder and recieved a set of claws to the ribcage area. Another set of footsteps indicated yet another combatant. A figure strode up wearing a green gi, yellow shoes, matching gloves, and a yellow bandit mask.

The Lizard roared as it chucked the red and blue toned fighter at the martial artist, who was promptly returned to sender. The unarmed fighter dashed forwards and slammed a palm strike into both of the creatures' faces, knocking them down. Wolfe growled in annoyance as he sat up and shook his head. As he glanced back towards the fight a flash of black rushed forwards and the white haired youth said, "Mother..." Before he could finish his sentance Blake collided into him, knocking them both to the ground. The yellow and green clad warrior jumped towards the Lizard and drawn back his right fist, which was coated in a strange yellow energy. _'No way.'_ , a voice echoed amazed in the back of Wolfe's mind. The warrior slammed his energized punch into the scaled monster's face sending it flying across Beacon. Wolfe groaned to himself as he prepared to take off after the monster. The blue clad teen jumped as high as he could after the reptilian projectile. He heard the sound of a blade whirling through air, but ignored it.

Wolfe flicked his wrist and pressed his ring and middle fingers against his palm. A familiar thwip echoed through the air as a line of web fluid attatched itself to the building. A wide grin crossed the white haired boy's face as he let out a shout of exhiliration. He swung forwards and cut a backflip. Wolfe could see the red and blue figure swinging after him. The archer and martial artist were running along the rooftop after them. What caught the Spider-Man off guard was that Blake was following the group in a manner similar to his, she was using her weapon to swing through the air. The snowy headed teen let out an impressed whistle as the strange group made it way to where the Lizard landed.

When the warriors landed all they seen was a crater in the ground with a trail of green blood leading away from the scene. Wolfe crouched down and looked around, nobody was around to see them. The vigilantee pulled his bag off and dug through it. He pulled out a pippette and a vial leaned down. Using his instruments he collected a sample of the green blood. He pulled out a hankerchief and wiped off the excess liquid. Sighing to himself he tucked the sample into a small box that was filled with padding to prevent the glass from shattering. Wolfe stashed his supplies into his bag and stood up, readjusting his bag onto his back. He looked over to see the archer was holding his longsword. The purple and black toned teen tossed the weapon to the vigilantee, who caught it in his hand and converted it back into a smg. Sheathing his gun back to his hip he looked at the group. A small grin crossed his face as he said, "Thanks for the help. I couldn't have done it without backup." He was truly sincere, the Lizard was simply much stronger in terms of physical strength.

The archer rolled his eyes as he performed a mock bow, "I am Eli. And you are?", he inquired as he looked at the web swinger. "I am Wolfe.", the blue clad teen said as he examined the group. The martial artist bowed his head before turning around and dashing off. The red and blue figure jumped up and webswinged away. Eli took off after the yellow and green wearing person. Which only left Wolfe and Blake. The former readjusted his blue beanie as he once again thanked Blake before complementing her skills. She seemed to ignore his words, but he noticed a small smile on her face. He jumped up and shot a web line, swinging back to the Academy. A hissing sound echoed and the black clad girl was following him back. When the duo reached the doors Blake walked inside and pulled out a book. Wolfe walked inside to see everyone was doing their own thing. A blonde boy wearing blue pajamas was sitting in a corner by himself reading a thick book bound in black leather. The blonde teen muttered to himself as he read. Letting out a sigh of dejection Wolfe reached inside his bag and pulled out the blood sample he collected from the crater. The teen prepared himself for yet another sleepless night as he stalked to a corner far away from other people.


	2. The Emerald Forest

**The Emerald Forest (Team AVNR Ch2)**

Needless to say, Eli was not having a pleasent experience. The entire group of students had been flung into a massive forest and tasked with finding relics. Eli had been unfortunate enough to not have come up with a plan in time and landed on his face. "Good thing this nice soft ground broke my fall.", the purple haired teen groaned to himself as he sat up and rubbed his jaw. Luckily his Aura ensured no damage remained. "Not that it heals everything.", the archer growled under his breath as he shook the dirt off and readied his bow. He crouched down and stealthily ran forwards, that is if his target were to be colorblind. Keeping low to avoid detection he glanced behind him as he heard a massive roar and seen three Beowulfs, an Ursa, and a silver haired swordsman who was holding all of them back. "Why didn't I get an invite to this party?", Eli shouted as he leapt forwards and the blade weilding teen from yesterday, Wolfe, who was successfully keeping the Grimm back. Wolfe sank his blade into a Beowulf's throat and ripped it out, spinning around with his blade extended to keep its companions back.

Eli readied his bow and let three arrows fly at the Grimm. "Burn baby burn.", the violet archer remarked as his arrows caught the other Beowulf's on fire, the third rocketed past the treetops. He dashed forwards and jumped above the Ursa as it swiped at him with razor sharp claws. Eli thrusted downwards with his bow, which had blades on both sides. Wolf slashed open its chest while Eli's blade lodged itself in the Ursa's right eye socket. "Anybody up for some killer kebabs?", he inquired with an evil smirk on his face as he cut a backflip off the Grimm, unlodging his blade, "You my partner?" The sword wielder growled at the Ursa as he dashed forwards screaming at the top of his lungs as he lopped off the beast's head. The white haired youth panted as he returned his blade into a gun and holstered it. "Let's go partner.", Eli said to Wolfe who shook his head and took off after him.

Meanwhile Scotch was frowning to himself as the red hood wearing teen from yesterday let out a loud roar as he sliced a tree trunk with massive black armblades, causing the massive tree to crush a group of Grimm. The boy's hood had fallen revealing light brown hair as he readied his weapons, two large curved blades attatched to his dark colored armbands. The teen screamed in rage as he dashed towards an Ursa, blades shining as he tore through its entire body like wet paper. Scotch's frown deepened as the red clad teen began to slice and dice the few Beowulfs that were dumb enough to fight him. The tall brown haired berserker took several deep breaths as his breathing returned to normal and he retracted his blades. The redhead walked forwards and said calmly, "This makes up partners." The duo made eye contact, the blade user had a scar that ran vertically down his jaw from the right corner of his mouth, and the redhead continued, "I am Scotch." "Joseph.", the berserker growled as he threw up his hood, concealing his face from the world. Scotch frowned to himself as he walked off with his new partner.

Wolfe groaned to himself as he said, "This is gonna take a while." The vibrant teen turned around and told his partner, "Wanna speed this thing up?" The blue and white clad teen pulled something out of his bag, a pair of metal pieces that partially resembled a gauntlet except sleek and small with a small piece that stuck out in front of the rest on the top. Wolfe slipped them on excitedly as he said, "Race you." Eli smirked as he pulled out an arrow with a barbed tip and several arrowheads at increments down the shaft. "On three.", the archer told his partner as he drew back his bow. "Three.", he grinned as he fired his arrow into a tree. Only the first arrowhead had been fired and a metal wire connected it to the rest of his arrow. Eli pressed a button on his arrow and he was immediately reeled up to the tip. He swung forwards and pressed another button, severing the cord. The archer cut several flips as he fired off another segment of his arrow into a tree to keep going. He looked behing him and expected to see his white haired partner. "Cheap trick.", a voice said in front of him. Eli smiled as he seen Wolfe was swing through the trees as well. "Game on.", the purple haired teen said as his pulse quickened, "This is gonna be a blast."

Joseph huffed to himself as he looked around, he was itching for a fight. A pang of fear overtook him as he shuddered while quietly whispering feverantly, _'I've just got to power through this.'_ While he was doing that he bumped into somebody who let out an audible groan. On instinct Joseph's arm shot out and grabbed the person he knocked over by their right shoulder and he tugged them back into a standing posistion. The berserker relinquished his grip as he cast his gaze over to the new arrival... Arrivals... Plural. It turns out that he had ran into two of the girls from yesterday, Ruby and... whatever the hell the white haired girl's name had been. "Sorry.", Joseph said under his breath as he looked away from the black and read clad girl, readjusting his ever present hood. The girl who was clad in white began shouting at Ruby who began to try and talk, but was constantly interrupted. _'She's pretty damn annoying.'_ , the tall teen groaned to himself as he shook his head in dissaproval. Scotch seemed to be tuning out the duo as he began to walk away. Joseph clenched his jaw as he growled angrilly, "Will you shut the fuck up?" The white haired girl seemed to hear him as she turned towards him and exclaimed, "Excuse me!" She began to growl as she shouted, "Do you know who you're talking to! I am Weiss Schnee..." "I don't care.", he huffed as he stood at his full height and gave her an angry glare. "I think we have something else to worry about.", Ruby said timidly as she stood between the duo. A loud crashing noise was heard and everyone looked over. The ruins stood before them with the relics stood up atop pedistals. A blonde guy was holding onto the stinger of a Deathstalker's tail while an armor clad girl with long red hair was firing a rifle at it.

Joseph's eyes glimmered with malice as he gazed at the Grimm. Letting out a shout of rage he flicked his wrists and his signature blades slid to their full size as he dashed towards the Deathstalker at high speeds. "Wait!", Scotch shouted as he dashed after him cracking his knuckles. The guy who was clutching the Deathstalker's tail was sent flying towards Joseph who leapt over him as he closed in on the Grimm. A loud laugh burst forth from the teen as he slashed at the massive creature, which swatted him out of the sky like a bug. The hooded youth jumped back to his feet and prepared to charge the large scorpion again, but stiffened up. He heard Ruby shouting something to him, but it faded out as his vision began to swim. Joseph fell to his knees and clutched his head as massive bouts of pain began to rip through his mind. He gritted his teeth as he spasmed from sheer agony. Joseph looked up to see that the white haired girl and the redheaded girl were both engaging the creature from the sides, with a rapier and a spear respectively. meanwhile Blake and a blonde using gauntlets had appeared from nowhere. They all were using their firearms to try and harm the giant Grimm, but were getting nowhere fast. joseph's vision blacked out as he collapsed into the ground, sounds of violence filling his head. A loud screech echoed through the air and he heard a voice shout, "Ruby!"

Ruby was frozen in fear as the Grimm's stinger descended and she closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst. But instead another loud shout of rage and pain pierced her eardrums. The Rose was shocked to see that the guy from yesterday had caught the Deathstalker's tail with black armblades and his hood had fallen off his face, revealing a scar etched into his jaw and blue eyes glittering with malice. He gritted his teeth as he shuddered before slumping to the ground. He held his head in his hands while Weiss darted in front of them and used her rapier to freeze the Deathstalker's tail. The group all looked around and Jaune, asked, "What do we do now?" The groups dashed forwards and one person from each group all grabbed a relic. The redheaded martial artist smirked as he said, "Let's go." A loud screech sounded through the forest and Scotch looked up to see the Nevermore had came back. Ruby swallowed nervously and she seen that Scotch was trying to talk to the person who had stopped the Grimm's attack. The brown haired teen shoved him away and curled up into a ball. Scotch ran forwards and told the group, "Let's go. He'll follow us." Ruby began to protest but was dragged away by Yang.

Wolfe webswinged up to the ruins and landed shouting, "I win." Eli landed beside him and laughed as he said, "I am defeated.", performing a dramatic fall. The white haired teen seen that several relics were missing and shot a web at one of the remaining ones, before yanking it into his hand. The archer said, "Found your buddy." The blue clad teen seen that Joseph was hunched over on the ground, sweat streaming down his face. He clawed the ground as he gasped in pain shouting, "GO!" Wolfe swallowed nervously as he motioned for Eli to follow who gave him a confused look, but trailed after his partner. The duo caught up to see the a pair of redheads, two blondes, a girl with orange hair carrying a pink grenade launcher, a guy with black hair that had a pink streak in it, a white toned girl, Blake, and Ruby were all firing their weapons at the Nevermore. A single arrow caught the massive bird on the back and an explosion of fire consumed the Grimm. Eli chuckled to himself as he said proudly, "Tick tick boom." Another bigger blast fired off. The smoke cleared to reveal that the archer's epic trickshot ahd done nothing but piss it off. Wolfe prepared to webswing at it, but he heard a loud roar from the ruins. His skin crawled as he shouted, "EVERYONE GET BACK!" The gathering gave him all weird looks before a blue and red streak slammed into the Nevermore.

Eli looked up and seen that the red and blue figure from yesterday was digging its claws into the Nevermore's back. It was hissing and roaring as it rended the Grimm's flesh. The bird took off skywards and rolled in air, struggling to shake off its unauthorized passenger. The figure roared as it let go and plummeted towards the ground. The creature shot a string of webbing from its wrist that soared over the group's heads. The archer turned around to see that it had landed in front of the Deathstalker, which hissed at him. "He's kinda like you.", Eli whispered as he nudged his partner, "But a little bit more... violent." His eyes glimmered as he said, "Imma call him Toxin." Wolfe gave the violet marksman an evil glare before looking on as Toxin crashed feet first onto the Grimm's back with a loud crack. The scorpion tried to use its tail on its opponent, but it caught the stinger with a clawed hand. Eli shuddered as he knew what was about to happen and sure enough a loud ripping noise signaled that he was correct. Several shouts of suprise, and some of disgust, were heard from his companions as Toxin planted the Deathstalker's appendage through its mask, killing it.

Wolfe glanced over his shoulder and seen the blonde girl had fired a Dust shot from her gauntlet into the Nevermore's eye, making it land. She ran towards a pillar and caught one of Blake's blades, jamming it into the stone to create a slingshot. Next Ruby fired her rifle and posistioned herself onto the cord which was drawn back. The white haired girl was using a set of what appeared to be glyphs to hold the cable in place. The scythe wielder was flung across the area and caught the Nevermore's neck with her weapon. Ruby began to fire her sniper off repeatedly as she ran up the wall being aided by more of those glyphs. She let out a loud shout as she leapt up the cliff, decapitating the massive Grimm. "An excellent idea.", the vigilantee mused as he watched the group of people who were bickering work together, "They've got potential." The white haired youth readjusted his beanie as he turned towards Toxin. The creature bared its fangs and growled at him, making him crack his knuckles. "Don't make me do this.", Wolfe growled under his breath. The figure rushed towards him but an arrow appeared in front of its face. "Eat this.", Eli growled in anger as the arrowhead exploded in Toxin's face. "Concussive blast.", he told his partner as he readied another, but Toxin was gone. Wolfe sighed to himself as he walked away. Joseph stumbled shakily from behind the ruins holding his head as he groaned in pain.

-Several-Hours-Later-

Ozpin he stood on stage in front of all the students and said, "Led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin cleared his throat as he continued, "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you recieved the white rook pieces." The foursome walked onto the stage and stood there proudly as the professor said, "From this day forwards you will work together as Team JNPR." Nora let out an excited whoo as she hugged Ren, who flinched backwards. "Led by Jaune Arc." Jaune looked suprised as he pointed at himself and Ozpin nodded to him. "Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long.", he called and the group walked up to him and stood there nervously. "The four of you recieved the white knight pieces. From this day forwards you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose." The rosette looked suprised at this announcement and Yang patted her on the back. Weiss looked upset that the younger one had been called team leader. "And finally.", Ozpin declared as he stood before the crowd. "Wolfe Valerious. Joseph Nigel Richardson. Scotch Allen Benjamin. Eli Ruinswift." The motley crew walked forwards and stood before Ozpin. The archer had a confident smile on his face while the martial artist was deep in concentration. The pale haired swordfighter had a serious look on his face, while the red hooded teen's face remained hidden from view. "The four of you recieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forwards you will be known as Team AVNR." There was a deathly silence as the gray haired man adjusted his glasses and told them, "Led by Wolfe Valerious." Wolfe smiled to himself as his teammates congragulated him and patted his back. The new team walked off the stage and took their place in the crowd. "Looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year.", Ozpin told the student body.


End file.
